Dino Force
From the creators of Ben 10, and Generator Rex comes a team of Prehistoric Heroes known as the Dino Force. The theme song is Glorious by Andreas Johnson, they are also anthropomorphic Dinosaurs! The show was released by Starz Media due to scenes of blood and gore and bad language. Later Dino Force spawned a spin off sequel The Cenozoics. Premieres Episode 1: Bullwinkle goes prehistoric Plot 65 million years ago, the Dinosaurs and Dragons war to have supremacy of the world, Sauriona, but some were separated causing them to increase their intelligence and making them anthropomorphic and they became members of Jurassic Justice, they protect Oligocene city and Earth from the Wyrm, Cenozoics, Brigade, and more importantly from Paleo-King! Along the adventure, they get help from human teenagers: Cole, Naomi, Jane, Candace, Hale, Sam, Rebecca, Candace when they come to Earth. In season 2, Tyranno-Rex learns that a new threat is coming to Earth known as Mezo-Master, and Apatomy meets his old childhood friends! Spinotorn returns and continues his conquest for world domination, however the Dino's are joined with new heroes called the Legion of Heroes! In season 3, The group are revealed to have new members, Cole became Dilpho-Dash a Dilophosaurus humanoid, Jane a Brachiosaurus Humanoid called Brachia, and Hale became Velocinator a humanoid Velociraptor against Vovadok Cenozoic with these prototype suits! Season 4, Is where The Group deals with four new villains, Eoceneus, Oligocena, Pliocenis, Pleistocerio, and Quantinaro! who plans to turn the human race into prehistoric creatures! Season 5, The evil black Tyrannosaurus Rex named Tyranno-don plans to conquer the Earth and Sauriona, and only the Dino Force and their new allies can stop him. Heroes Dino Force The main protagonists of the series are 9 males whose home planet was destroyed, they traveled across the galaxy from the ruins of their home planet until they found a new planet called Earth to call home. # Tyranno-Rex (Brian Bloom) - The leader of Dino Force, he is the representative of the team, since he is a blue Tyrannosaurus Rex with red stripes he is one of the three Dino's of leadership (like Giganotosaurus, and Spinosaurus). He is interested in learning human ways, he is also the love interest of Rexandra. Cole likes him for calling him Rex for short and same with his team mates. His colour scheme is the same as Optimus Prime. # Apatomy (Logan Grove) - A tan 14 year old Apatosaurus and the youngest member of the team who serves as the resident technician and inventor. He is pretty smart, talented, a little cocky, obnoxious and intelligent, he is nicknamed Littlefoot, and he is under Ankylos' care and watch. # Ankylos (Fred Tastasciore) - An elderly black Ankylosaurus war veteran and second in command, he trained Tyranno-Rex when he was young, and is the team's most respected member and a father figure to Tyranno-Rex. # Carno (Jeff Bennett) - The calm natured stealth specialist on the team, he is a slender red Carnotaurus who wears sun glasses, he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points. # Trike (Bill Fagerbakke) - A green Triceratops and muscle of the team who is usually reckless and gluttonous, but he always remains faithful to the group, and the group leader, he is also the one who helped them fight off the Wyrm and raptors to protect the innocents on Earth. # Stegz (John DiMaggio) - Trike's best friend and partner, he is a yellow Stegosaurus and the best friend of Trike who serves as the team's demolitions expert and engineer. They both try to prove who has the strongest stomach. He also helps Apato with building vehicles and the exo suits with Paras. # Dractyle (Tom Kenny) - A Pteranodon member on the team, he's the scout in the sky. He's a little nervous, and jumpy during missions, so he wanted Naomi to teach him self-defense in Martial Arts. His coloration is Orange. # Dr. Harold Paras (Matt Olsen) - A male Parasaurolophus and the doctor of the group and an expert on ancient languages and machines. He designed the Exo suits for the kids. His coloration is Lime Green with Grey stripes. # Packy (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and he'll do anything to bash his thick skull into things, he is a 15 year old Pachycephalosaurus and became another friend of Cole and Naomi. He makes a good projectile when thrown towards enemies. His coloration is Lavender. Humans * Cole Daniels/ Dilopho-Dash (Josh Keaton) - The main protagonist and ally of the Dino Force of the show next to Jane. He's a 16 year boy who always loved dinosaurs. He blond haired, blue eyes. He wears an exo-suit that gives him the tributes of a Dilophosaurus, he is the boyfriend of Carol Vulgood who he has loved ever since they were eight years old. At the end of season 5 he, Naomi, Hale, Malcolm and Jane all go off to college for two years. * Carol Vulgood (Melanie Minichino) - The 2nd main protagonist Cole's girlfriend and devoted friend, she knows about the Dino's and she is the head of the cheerleader team, she is black haired, brown eyes, wears cheer clothes and she is a martial artist when coming across Raptors, in "Girl's, Girl's, Girl's" her sister is revealed to be Corythora's biological daughter! She has large sized breasts, at the end of season 5 she, Cole, Hale, Malcolm and Jane all go off to college for two years. * Jane Walker/ Brachia (Cree Summer) - The Jurassic Justice link to the outside world, at first frightened but grown fond of them, like Eliza from Gargoyles and Sari from Transformers Animated she has tanned skin, only she wears glasses and has a bare midrift. She is a 16 year old Girl and she is an expert at science, which makes Apatomy her partner in science! She wears a Brachiosaurus humanoid suit with super strength built by Dr. Paras! * Hale Levin/Velocinator (Alexander Polinsky) - Cole's best friend who goes to school with him. He's a Japanese exchange student, he later wears a Velociraptor Humanoid suit by Dr. Paras! * Sam Benson (Jason Biggs) - The brains next to Jane. * Tammy Vulgood (E.G. Daily) - Naomi's sister. * Rebecca Martin (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friend who later becomes Sam's girlfriend! * Cooper Martin (Tara Strong) - A 10 year old boy who likes to help out the team but he must stay at base under Ankylo's protection. He's Rebecca's little brother and friends with Apatomy. * Malcolm Brand (Jesse McCartney) - Jane's love interest who is also aware of the Dino's existence, he is a popular Football Jock, and he also takes tips from Tyranno-Rex about leadership, He Wears the Gold Dragon Humanoid suit, and aids the Dino Force! * Candace Reed (Kari Wahlgren) - Malcolm's love interest, she is a popular girl on the swimming team, she is a Red Head, a babe middrift, and she is a Tomboy, she knows about the Dino's and she is also and intelligent and kind, girl! She has large sized breasts. * Dr. Kirby and Bianca Daniels (Gary Cole and Jennifer Hale) - Cole and Tate's parents and devoted allies of the Dino Force, Dr. Kirby Daniels is a Paleontologist and had kept their existence until Cole found out the truth, he is designed similar to Dr. Taylor from Dinosaur King, Bianca Daniels is more into living things and is a Zoo Keeper, she is designed similar to Maddie Fenton plus Drew Saturday, and she usually seen cooking for the Dinosaurs! * Agent Cornelius Berkley (Martin Mull) - A agent of Anamolocaras, he is trying to see if the Dino's prove a threat or the Wyrm, but usually is helping Dino Force with all the resources of Anamolocaras! * Samantha Walke'''r (CCH Pounder) - Rebecca and Cooper's Aunt who took them in when their parents died in a car accident, she knows of the Dino's and is a good friend of Bianca. * '''General Chi Levin (Keone Young) - The widowed father of Hale, he is a general and an agent of Anomalocaras, he accepted his sons trust with the Dino's, and what Hale became when Dr. Eurypterid mutated him! * Storm Knight (Alvin Sanders) - Naomi's long lost father who disappeared when Naomi was only 6 years old, it was revealed that he was taken to Paleo-World as it was revealed that he was the one who wrote the Dinosaur Chronicles that holds vital information of the Jurassic Justice's fore fathers! * Pierce Rosland (Yuri Lowenthal) - The protagonist of the third season and Cole's pen pal. * Rebbie Mason (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - The female protagonist and love interest of Pierce Rosland, whom she supports, she is shy, but she is always comforted by Naomi. In one episode, she is revealed to be a mermaid, in season 4, she learns how to master her mermaid abilities, she realizes that she was born in the 7th century and her birth name was Rojona! * Prof. Ian Thatch (Eric Thompson) - A Prehistorian, and the one who gives clues to the Dino Force. * Detective Dave Waller (Clancy Brown) - Bianca's brother and a detective in the Phoenix Hills Police Department Imperial Guard * Gigano (Kevin Michael Richardson) - One of the leaders of the Dino Force. He is a Giganotosaurus, and he also into Tyranno-Rex's intentions. He and his teammates are in hyper sleep in they ship to Earth, to find Tyranno-Rex and his teammates. * Kenta (Nolan North) - Gigano's second in command, he's a Kentrosaurus, and is the cousin of Stegz. * Zander (Paul Eding) - A Styrachosaurus, who is a veteran like Ankylos. * Ne-Croc (Phil LaMarr) - A Deinosuchus who as a speaks with Texan accent. * Plow-Stone '''(Bill Fagerbakke) - A Minmi and the Australian interpreter of the team. * '''Iguanodox (J.B. Sweeny) - Corythora's charming adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, and well-liked among the Dinotopians and the Dino Force. * Indrika (Sumalee Mantano) - She is the strong one of the group next to Mammoth, she is an Indrikothere, and she is also the one who has a crush on Iguanox! She reforms and leaves The Cenozoics in "Ice Age", and becomes one with the Dinotopians and a member of the Imperial Guard. * Comm. Quezle (Jim Cummings) - He is the Sky commander of the Saurian army on Sauriona and was at first reluctant to train the new human recruits (Cole, Jane, Hale, and Sam). He's a Quetzalcoatlus and Dractyle's superior. * M'Jango (Jonathan Adams) - Carno's old mentor, and a Majungasaurus he's speaks with a Jamaican accent! * Archie (Billy West) - An Archaeopteryx who has a lay back personality as a Hippie. * Tarbo-Battar (Ron Perlman) - Tyranno-Rex's brother in hyper sleep in his ship came to Earth with Rexandra, Auca and M'Jango and find Tyranno-Rex and his teammates he's a Tarbosaurus, and he helps the kids to learn about their environment! His coloration is brown with orange stripes. Dinotopians * Rexandra (Vanessa Marshall) - Tyranno-Rex's love interest. * Packy's mom & dad (Gary Anthony Williams & Susan Silo) - * Princess Corythora (April Stewart) - Tyranno-Rex's childhood friend and the kindhearted leader of the Dinotopians, she is a Corythosaurus who knows their ancestors were predator and prey, but that does not stop their friendship, she is also a skilled warrior. In Girl's, Girl's, Girl's reveals to Tyranno-Rex that Naomi Vulgood's sister Tammy is her daughter! * King Cory (Ian McShane) - The kindhearted leader of the Dinosaurs in Oligocene City, he suffers from severe survivors guilt having lost his beloved queen in the war that destroyed Sauriona. But despite it he is still a good, wise and fair ruler and a good mentor to the human teenagers. * Mayor Metros (Dwight Schultz) - The Mayor of Oligocene city on Sauriona, he is a Dimetrodon. * Professor Allosis (Corey Burton) - An Allosaurus who wears glasses and Dr. Paras's colleague! * Plesios (J.K. Simmons) - A Plesiosaurus who is the mayors second in command! * Alberto (John DiMaggio) - An Albertosaurus who always sticks his nose into DF's business as he's a nitwit but he likes to help. He works as a lousy clerk and he's like Fung from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness. * Gorgo (Eric Bauza) - A a Gorgosaurus who is Alberto's partner. * Ovi-Ying (James Hong) - An Oviraptor that teaches martial arts for young dinosaurs and humans. * Mya (Grey DeLisle) - A female Miasaura and a caretaker in Oligocene City Hospital. * Aldan (Jeff Bennett) - Mya's husband who helps her at the Hospital. * Dinotopian Citizens (Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, April Stewart, Phil LaMarr, Dwight Schultz, Corey Burton, Kath Soucie, Greg Ellis, Scott Wolf, Mona Marshall, and Grey DeLisle) - Various anthropomorphic dinosaurs such as: Incisivosaurus, Microraptor, Psitticosaurus, Camarasaurus, Compsognathus, Torosaurus Monoclonius, Tarbosaurus! * Auca (Maria Canals Berera) - Carno's love interest and an Aucasaurus!, with Pink coloration, and Gray Spots! * Carno Jr & Jake (Nacy Cartwright, and Pamela Aldon) - Carno & Auca's sons from the future. * Tarasaki (Jon Polito) - A Zuniceratops who owns his revolving restaurant as head chef. The Ornithomimus serves as the waiters and waitresses. * Prox (Udo Kier) - A Pachyrhinosaurus, whom always talks about the oldways! * Megalan (Steven Blum) - A male Megalania and the ally of the Dino Force on season 4-5, The Cenozoics found and captured him. He was hatching Megalania from 2 millions years ago that was preserved in ice, they took him to they ice cavern in the Himalayas and they mutated him but they could not broke his rage, He a attacked them and he's escaped from them and he stolen a ice gem from them about five days ago, He speaks with a Australian accent. He live in Sydney, Australia. His venomous bite is used to kill his prey. He helped the Dino Force to hunt drown Tara-Boa in Colombia in the final war on Vastodon. * Mega-Don (Peter Lurie) - A male Megalodon the ally of The Dino Force in seasons 2-5 He was a Megalodon pup the E.O.C.E.N.E. found, captured and mutated him and he rage at them, He attacked them and he escaped from their lab 3 days earlier. He lives in Atlantis and got out when his city was destroy by Lio-Blast helped the Dino's to stop Lio-Blast. * Gojira (Patrick Warburton) - A Gojirasaurus and an ally of the Dino Force in season 5, he's a old friend of Tyranno-Rex from college. He left from the Dino's home planet with his ship in hyper sleep. He came to earth and he found a new home where he lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico, he with Mega-Don and Megalan aid the Dino's into stopping Vastodon in final war. * Saur-X (Sam Riegel) - An ally of the Dino Force Tyranno-Rex's old roommate from college with Gojira, he now lives in Earth Oklahoma he a Saurophaganax. * Cryos (George Lopez) - A Cryolophosaurus who speaks Mexican/American accent, he lives as a hermit in Antarctica, The Sea Squad * Tylo (Lex Lang) - The Leader of Sea Squad, he is a Tylosaurus and a good friend of Dino Force. * Cretoxy (Jim Cummings) - A Cretoxyrhina who is the second in command of Sea Squad. He wears a breathing tank full of water since he's a fish. * Elasmo (Mick Wingert) - An Elasmosaurus who is Sea Squads cook, he mostly cooks sea food as he believes its the healthiest about. * Arche (Jennifer Hale) - A female Archelon who is Sea Squads scientist. * Xiphac (Luke Perry) - A Xiphactinus who is Sea Squads weapons and demolitions expert, he likes to blow up property of Cretaceous Brigade and Wyrm. The Nocturnals * Night-Bat (Jeff Bennett) - The leader of the Nocturnals and the one sent by E.O.C.E.N.E. to capture the Dino Force! He reforms and becomes an ally of Dino Force along with the others. * Night-Fox (Fred Tatasciore) - The Fox-like creature of the group, and the one who is the eyes for Night-Bat. * Night-Wolf (Troy Baker) - The Wolf and strongman of the group! * Night-Owl (Corey Burton) - The one who always spies on the other groups! * Night-Moth (Alexander Polinsky) - Not the brightest but the most dangerous! * Night-Snake (Cree Summer) - She is the only female, and the slickest heroes. Legion of Heroes * Ultimate Man (George Newbern) - The leader of the Legion and similar to Superman. He is the husband of Metro Woman and a strong ally of Dino Force. * Metro Woman (Courtenay Taylor) - The second-in-command and the wife of Ultimate Man and similar to Wonder Woman. Her costume resembles Jetstream's from the Disney movie, Sly High except with no gloves. * Black Raven (David Sobolov) - A parody of Batman. * Mr. Elastic (Dee Bradley Baker) - * Tidal-Wave (Daran Norris) - * Mars-Master (Kevin Michael Richardson) - * The Archer (Dave Wittenberg) - * Micro-Man (David DeLuise) - * Green-Knight (Jeff Bennett) - Once an ordinary clerk from England. * Fox-Woman (Gina Torres) - She is an amalgam of Vixen and Foxy Love! * The Shining Eagle (Rick D. Wasserman) - An eagle humanoid from another planet. The Precursors A mysterious and ancient race of anthropomorphic Pandas who according to legend existed in the universe before the present one. What is known about them is that they are the most advanced race in the universe whose culture is based on science and magic, have long lifespans and had the ability to create worlds and fill them with life, they use a form of martial arts and are the sworn enemies of the Devonian Empire. One group of Precursors crash landed on Earth in the year 1745 and had being stranded ever since. * Pai Ling () - The leader of the Precursors who crashed on Earth during the mid 18th century. He is a compassionate, patient and loyal Precursor who values truth and honor above all others * Ping and Ming () - Pai Lings two sons who were stranded with him and several others when their ship crash landed in the 18th century Villains Cretaceous Brigade * Spinotorn (David Kaye) - One of the 3 primary antagonists of the series, he is an albino Spinosaurus who is the tyrannical and sadistic leader of Cretaceous Brigade but unlike them he is more aggressive and more power hungry. Once he was a soldier under the tutelage of and he got jealous of Tyranno-Rex for falling for Rexandra and earning her love years ago before the war, which he caused. And is Tyranno's arch nemesis through show. His henchmen are raptors and they'll do anything to please him especially Rap-Eye and they call him boss. He despises the Human race after he saw dinosaur bones in museums and dig sites in horror. He plans to find 12 sacred gems to transform to world into a prehistoric paradise, but in the season finale "Project Extinction" was betrayed by Ladon and stranded on Edapho-Island for three months with few of his Raptors! His voice impersonates Megatron from TF Armada and personality is similar to the Shredder from TMNT (2003 series). In Season 2 finale he is imprisoned by the Dino force and placed in High Security, eventually Zucho managed to use the sewer tunnels to get pass security and bust his cousin out of prison. * Zucho (Daran Norris) - A brown Suchomimus and Spinotorn's cousin, he is very ambitious and very much competitive and he is Spinotorn's substitute until they find him. Although Spinotorn despises his cousin, he respects him as family. * Razer (Robin Atkin Downes) - A gray Coloborhynchus who is loyal to Spinotorn and he's Dractyle's nemesis. * Baryx (Jennifer Hale) - Zucho's sister who is a Baryonyx with purple coloration and yellow spots she later join the Cretaceous Brigade. * Rap-Eye (Steven Blum) - Spino's right-hand hench-raptor, he is a scared Velociraptor and the smartest of the raptors. His signature color is red with orange stripes. He cares a magma blaster and he knows claw-to-claw combat. He wears sleeved ripped vest w/h shorts. He tried to kill Skalidor in "Project Extinction when Ladon betray's the Cretaceous brigade! * Spittor (Carlos Alazraqui) - He of is the spy of the raptors. He dressed like a ninja except it's short sleeved. His signature color is blue. * Klaw (Jeff Bennett) - The dumbest of the raptors and very gullible. He has an overweight appearance as he loves to eat meat when he slacks off. His signature color is yellow. He carries a club and always bonks himself on the head with it. * Slasher (Eric Bauza) - He is a Utahraptor, and a dangerous one at that, He was always Rap-Eye's favorite. His signature color is green * Patches (Tom Kenny) - The most insane of the raptors as he laughs a lot. When he grabs a weapon of any kind, he would then shoot off like crazy. * Sever (Ted Lewis) - The chemist of the raptors, and an intelligent one. * Scyclaw (Frank Welker) - A robotic raptor, capable of hacking into any network and equipped with an arsonel. He can hack in any security network on Earth. * Pyro (Max Koch) - A Pyroraptor. * Dei Sisters - Four female Deinonychus sisters. ** Claudia (Samulee Mantano) - The oldest sister and adversary to Naomi. She has colorful crimson feathers, she becomes Slasher's wife! ** Talonia (Tara Strong) - The second oldest sister, and has a Blue streak on her back and is the fastest! She has a crush Hale Levin. ** Rhen (Nika Futterman) - The third grayest of the sisters, and the most lethal as the knows when to sharpen her claws. ** Screech (Katie Griffin) - The Last sister and Talonia's superior and the Greenest of the bunch. * Basilo (Troy Baker) - A Basilosaurus, he tried to overthrow Saber and becomes the new leader of the Cenozoics in season two in "Ice Age" but his plan did not work and stranded on and island were he joins Spinotorn as his underwater operative following Koolo's death. He is the only mammal member of Cretaceous Brigade. * Koolo (Seth MacFarlane) - A Koolasuchus and the underwater operative of Cretaceous Brigade. He was killed in the season 1 finale and was replaced by Basilo * Tarascobo (Daniel Riordan) - A Tarascosaurus, and a traitor who joins Spinotorn. He speaks in a french accent! * Arkilo (David Sobolov) - A Abeilosaurus and Tarascobo's partner and Carno's rival! Akilo is also in love with Auca but Auca is Carno's girlfriend and when he once tried to take Acua Carno punched him in the snout. * Jackson Berkley/ Therizino-Talon (Danny Cooksey) - A jealous Football Jock, who always try to out do Malcolm, he is also Agent Berkley's son. He is also a part of Wyrm as their spy! He is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and escaped to join Spinotorn! * Raptors (various voices) - Spinotorn's foot soldiers. Devonian Empire A race of savage vampiric beings who are known throughout the universe for their cruelty and brutality. They mostly resemble humans except they have forked tongues, sharp vampire like teeth, reptilian eyes, clawed feet, the ability to regenerate lost limbs and blue blood, they also feed on the blood of other races. They appear as the main antagonists of the show with the second being Cretaceous Brigade. * Paleo-King (Richard Epcar) - The main antagonist and the one trying to revert modern Earth into a primeval never-land, he is the sadistic, cruel, bloodthirsty and unmerciful ruler of the Devonian Empire. He sees the Jurassic Justice as a threat who stand in his path for universal domination, he is mostly seen sitting on his throne covered mist with only his eyes seen although he is sometimes seen from the behind whilst standing. * Reba Gomez/Paleo-Princess '''(Tia Carrere) - Paleo-King's daughter and the one who usually tries to please him! Whilst her father desires for universal conquest she is more into preserving the ancient laws and traditions of her people, in the second season it was revealed that she and her fathers favorite lieutenant Mezo-Master are secretly lovers. * '''Hank Blazer/Paleo-Prince (Sam Witwer) - Paleo-King's son and heir to the Devonian Empire. Like his father he is sadistic and supports him in his goal to conquer the universe, he is shown to be best friends with Mezo-Master as they served together during the war on Sauriona. * Mezo-Master (Keith Szarabajka) - Paleo-King's favorite lieutenant and the main antagonist of season 2, he plans on devolving the populations and making a Paleozoic Paradise! It is revealed in season 2 that he and Reba are secretly lovers. He was destroyed in "Dawn of the Conqueror From the Golden Ages"! He is one of Paleo-Kings top three most devoted followers, the other two being Inquisitor Blackhorn and General Pleura. * Grand Inquisitor Blackhorn '''(John Hurt) - An eye patch wearing Triceratops who is one of Paleo-Kings most fanatic and brutal of all of his henchmen and as his name implies whose left horn is black. He was once a soldier in the Saurionian army until Paleo-King offered him great power and wealth, as time went on became his most dreaded follower and his chief inquisitor. He is the only one other than Paleo-King to have authority over Mezo-Master, General Pleura and Inspector Silurian, he is also shown to have a harsh and unforgiving personality. * '''General Pleura (Jane Kaczmarek) - A female Devonian who is one of Paleo-Kings best military commanders. She is known for her skills and strategies which has made her known throughout the galaxy * Inspector Silurian (Željko Ivanek) - Paleo-Kings chief army inspector and one of his most loyal henchmen. * Lystro and Cyno () - Two Devonian brothers who work as technicians in Paleo-Kings devolution laboratory. They are both shown to be sadistic and demented as they acted gleeful when they devolved a human in season 5, they do however care for one another. * Captain Claws (Gary Anthony Williams) - A Smilodon captain in Paleo-Kings Space Fleet and one of his most loyal commanders. He wears a white sailors cap and a marine coat and often smokes a pipe, his ship is the Extinction Bringer. * Ammonites (Dee Bradley Baker, Gary Anthony Williams and Phil LaMarr) - Cybernetic Ammonites in mobile tanks who serve Paleo-King as his scientists and researchers. * Devonian Army (Various) - The Devonian army is made up of two types of soldier: ** Devonian Officers (Various) - The most senior commanders of the Devonian army and Paleo-Kings most loyal followers. They were blue uniforms, red sashes and black boots. ** Devonian Troopers (Various) - The soldiers of the Devonian army and the backbone of Paleo-Kings forces. The Cenozoics * Saber (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Cenozoics, he is a Smilodon/Sabre Tooth Tiger, and he is the most ambitious of the group, he wants to recreate the Ice Age so that his minions could live and take over the new icy world and enslave humanity. * Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The muscle of the Group, he is a Woolly Mammoth, and he is Trike's arch nemesis. He's all brawn and no brain he speaks in a thick Russian accent. * Entelo (Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the sadistic member of the group, he is an Entelodont, and he is very short tempered and is cooled off after Apato beats him. * Gastorn (Rob Paulsen) - The Scientist of the group, he is a Gastornis, he is also very cowardly and very treacherous. * Scratch (Jeff Bennett) - He is the smallest of the group, he is a saber-tooth squirrel. He pilots a robotic exo mech. * Cludd (John Kassir) - A Titanis of the group, He is the one who often tries to get King Basilo to reveal his secrets as he is nosy. He's a Terrorbird. * Andrew-Sarcus (David Lodge) - A crime lord who often tries to gain money! he was mutated into an Andrewsarchus humanoid and joins Cenezoic along with BrontoThere. * Tate Daniels/ BrontoThere (Brian Bloom) - Cole's older brother and a bully, he ends up being a super strong soldier called BrontoThere, he actually try to get even on Malcolm for backing Cole from being bullied, he was later arrested for crimes that he framed the Dino's for, this was a drastic event that the family went through! BrontoThere's revenge he joined the Cenozoics. * Stallion (Vanessa Marshall) - A Prehistoric Stallion, female who takes Indrika's place! * Horns (Michael Dorn) - A Coelodonta and the best friend of Mammoth. He is more intelligent than Mammoth often having to correct him on certain things, he wields a hammer and a sickle. Like Mammoth he speaks in a thick Russian accent. Wyrm * Ladon (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leader of Wyrm, he is a indigo three-headed Dragon with glowing red eyes who wants to make the human race pay for their kind being wiped out, and he is also aligned with Cenozoics and Paleo-King. In "Project Extinction" was slain by Tranno-Rex with Cole's help and the Wyrm's retreated. * Skalidor (Nolan North) - Ladons second in command, he's a regular dragon, he becomes Ladon's successor in season 2 and becomes leader after he states someone will have to lead the dragons. * Fathnir (Fred Tatasciore) - Skalidors lieutenant, whom's Dragon resembles the Common Green Drakk, and he is the one who gives Skalidor ideas of conquest!, In season 4 was slain by Stegz! * Azuresong (Andrea Baker) - She is a young adult dragon. She has blue scales and notably large and vicious claws. Her breath is a disruptive wave of sound, she is a scholar at heart. Her fighting skills are exceptional * Numinis (Daran Norris) - A Chinese Dragon who plans to Over Throw Skalidor until he came to his senses that it's impossible. * Dovix (Peter Jessop) - A Silver Dragon who is a trainer of Wyrms! * Cynda (Nika Futterman) - A female Black Dragon. * Wyrm's (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scouts of Wyrm and his loyal minions. E.O.C.E.N.E * Dr. Beki Robinson/ Dr. Eurypterid (Candi Milo) - A scientist that is hired by either Paleo-King or Spinotorn! is the head of E.O.C.E.N.E. Corparation. In the season finale "Project Extinction", she was betrayed and mauled by Spinotorn and his raptors. * Lieutenant Pierce (Phil LaMarr) - Dr. Eurypterid's assistant and second-in-command. * Dave Robinson/Brontoscorpio (Alexander Polinsky) - A nerd who desires Scorpions, and is the son of Dr. Euryipterid! He wants revenge on the Cretaceous Brigade for his mother's death and becomes the new head of E.O.C.E.N.E. He was later shrank into a tiny Microscopic organism and was sent to prison. * Professor Klau'''s (Maurice LaMarche) - Dr. Euryterid's chief scientist who creates mutant monsters to destroy the Dino Force, he later gets mutated into a prehistoric monster. * '''E.O.C.E.N.E. agents and scientist (various voices) - * E.O.C.E.N.E mutants: Monsters created by Dr. Euryterid and Professor Klaus. ** Quarry (Robert Patrick) - ** Quantinero (Troy Baker) - ** Pleisticerio (Robin Atkin Downes) - ** Oligocena (Tara Strong) - ** Pliocenis (Kevin Michael Richardson) - ** Eoceneus (Charlie Adler) - ** Squishy -''' A squid-like monster. ** '''Blade-A-Demon (Udo Kier) - ** Exomantis (David Lodge) - ** Serperion (Richard McGonagle) - ** Frost Dragon (Gary Owens) - Later leaves and joins Wyrm! ** Magmadon (Khary Payton) - ** Khyberus (Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Pyro Lion (Gary Anthony Williams) - ** Tusky - Giant Walrus. The Holocene Gang * Doda (Steve Buscemi) - A Dodo who is the leader of the Holocene Gang. He he is an environmental terrorist who hates the human for the extinction of several and seeks to give them a taste of their own medicine, he often disguises his true colors by pretending to be a friendly and helpful character but always reveals himself in the end. * Quag (Phil LaMarr) - A Quagga and Doda's second in command of the Holocene Gang. He dresses in a cowboy outfit and speaks in a South African accent, he is shown to be the fastest in the Holocene Gang. * Wolfie (Julian Casey) - A Thylacine who is the Holocene Gangs weapons expert. He is shown to use lethally sharpened boomerangs as his choice of weapon. He also speaks in a thick Australian accent. * Moa (Geno Segers) - A Moa and the Holocene Gangs tracker. * Blubbers () - A Settler's Sea Cow and the The Great Old Ones * Cthulhu (Mark Hamill) - The main antagonist of the sixth and seventh seasons, he is a powerful alien entity. Over 4'000 years ago he ruled the world from his City of R'lyeh in the pacific until he was overthrown and imprisoned * Deep Ones (Various) - Fish like humanoids and the minions of Cthulhu. * Cult of the Old Ones (Various) - ** Professor Jonathan (Time Curry) - Other Villains * Vovadok (Miquel Ferrer) - The main antagonist of season 3, he always despises being second best by Pierce Rosland, the temporary protagonist of season 2, he has the powers if all Trilobites! He hates being spit on by Pierce in the episode, Ancient Rituals! He fell to his death into the lava in the Season finale. * Lio-Blast (Clancy Brown) - A Liopleurodon who is the conqueror, and the ruler of the Pacific Sea! * Cave-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) - A lunatic Caveman who was found frozen in a block of ice in a glacier until he was accidentally thawed out, he is always on a rampage through Oligocene city! He resembles Ull from Far Cry Primal but without the burns. * B.E.D.R.O.C.K. (Corey Burton) - A supercomputer A.I. who believes that it is the higher rank than man! He was destroyed in "Project Extinction" in a crash by a virus! * Gorgonops (Mark Hamill) - The Gorgonopsid warrior who tried to overthrow mayor Metros but failed thanks to the intervention of Dino Force but escaped and swore revenge! He also gained two lackeys Moschops and Scuto. ** Moschops (Dee Bradley Baker) - A Mammal Like Reptile partner of Gorgonops! ** Scuto (David Herman) - A Scutosaurus and one of Gorgonops henchmen. * Yang Fuizin (George Takai) - A 42 year old Yangchuanosaurus who is a crime lord in Shanghai, China. After his wife died whilst facing Tyranno-Rex he his daughter and Guan Ninjas left their home planet on his ship in hyper sleep and found a new home on Earth in Shanghai, China. ** Yin Fuizin (Lauren Tom) - A female Yangchuanosaurus is Yang's 14 year old biological daughter she always reform. ** Guan Ninjas - Guanlongs who serve as Yang's ninjas. * Man-Lobster (Frank Welker) - A mutant lobster monster created by E.O.C.E.N.E. until he escapes on it's rampage * Cenozoicah (Kaja Zoch) - The main antagonist of the 4th season, she wants to create a new Ice Age! * Professor Nanite (David Boat) - A human mad scientist who controls small nanobots and creates constructs ** Zog (Dee Bradley Baker) - Professor Nanite's assistant. * Kongar (John DiMaggio) - A Gigantopithecus, who wants to create a planet for the apes! He hates the human for their experiments on apes and monkeys and seeks to end it, He's identical to King Kong from the 2005 remake. * Tyranno-don (Wade Williams) - Season 5's main antagonist, and he's a Tyrannosaurus Rex with Black coloration and Red stripes. Tyanno-don has a red eye color he is Tyranno-Rex's most dangerous adversary! even Skalidor tries to outmatch him! ** Daspleto (Andre Sogliuzzo) - Tyranno-don's 36 year old brother he is a Daspletosaurus. * The Sea-Kraken - A prehistoric monster, which is an amalgam of a kraken and dino, and eats people for food * Tera-Boa (Kari Wahlgren) A female Titanoboa live in Colombia and she is the queen of the prehistoric snakes. * Col. Ferris Innes (Gary Anthony Williams) - A United States army colonel who wants to eliminate the Dinosaurs! ** Lt. Maine Phillips (Fred Tatasciore) - A lieutenant of the United States army and the boyfriend of private Zelda. ** Pt. Zelda Esmeralda (Jennifer Hale) - A private in the United States army and the niece of Col. Ferris. * Doug & Lars Redface (Gary Sturgis and Steve Webber) - Two human poacher brothers who hunt animals on the endangered species in season 4, they capture sharks around the world the Dino's & Mega-Don save the sharks. In season 5 they hunt a snow leopard when Mega-Don came to Asia in "Hey! That Leopard is a Protected Species!" the Dino's & Mega-Don defeat them and sent them to jail. * Doc (Jeff Bennett) - A Diplodocus outlaw who is known to many as "The Lone Dinosaur" and lives in a ghost town in the Sonoran Desert. Before coming to Earth he was a legendary outlaw on Sauronia as he was known only to kill if someone fought back, after arriving on Earth he began to raid rural homes and attack vehicles. He wears a cowboy hat, a bandolier and has half of his left arm replaced by a magmablaster, he clashes with Dino Force on few occasions and its after they save him from E.O.C.E.N.E that he gains respect form them. Vehicles and Weapons * Trilobite Shields - Trilobite shaped shields that Dino Force use to deflect Cretaceous Brigades Magma blasts and Paleosabre strikes. * Ptrygotocycles - Eurypterid shaped motorcycles that Dino Force use to get to their locations, they are armed with small lasers. Cretaceous has its own variety that are armed with Magmablasters and Eurypterid arm crushers. * PaleoSabre - A type of sword that is used by Dino Force. It has a fossilized like hilt and a laser blade that shots up when a button on the hilt is pressed. * Archecoptor - * Sliders - * Metorlazers - * Evolution Ray! - * Magmablaster - A range of Saurionian blaster which resembles hardened lava and shoots magma like blasts. They come in two varieties rifle and handguns. * PaleoPreserver - * The Sorrow - Paleo-Kings Flagship and the most powerful ship in his fleet. It has a fearsome reputation for being the most powerful and deadliest warship in the Galaxy. Locations * Anomalocaras Base - A base located in the West of Texas and Agent Berkley's headquarters! * Oligocene City - Located in Montana, and the place where human's and Dinosaurs live side by side. It used to be colonial city for Dinosaurs, when the kids showed it to the humans, they began to trust the Dino's and decide to live together. * Sinclair Gas Station - An American oil company whose logo is a Brontosaurus. One such gas station of the type is located along Highway 150. * Highway 150 - A highway in Montana that is located near Phoenix Hills. * Phoenix Hills - A (fictitious) small town located in the state of Montana. ** Phoenix Hills High School - The High School where Cole, Naomi, Hale, Malcolm, Candace, Sam, Rebecca and Jane attend. It has three floors, a gymnasium and a football field. The students wear uniforms. Naomi is a member of the cheer leading squad and Candace is a member of the swimming team. ** Dino HQ - The base of Dino Force, it's on an island located off the coast of Phoenix Hills. Inside, ** Phoenix Hills Prison! - A prison where human criminals are locked up, Tate was meant to be sent there before he was mutated into Bronto-There. ** Hardee's - A fast-food restaurant where Cole, Naomi, Hale, Malcolm, Jane and Pachy often hangout. ** Phoenix Hills Zoo - A zoo located in Phoenix Hills where Cole and Tate's mother Bianca works in as a zookeeper. It is mentioned to have Elephants, Lions, Gorilla's, Rhinos, Chimpanzees, Tigers, Giraffes, Penguins, Kangaroos, Crocodiles, Snakes, Komodo Dragons and Bears. ** Fossil Lawns - The name of the neighborhood where Cole, Naomi, Hale, Sam, Rebecca and Cooper live. ** Phoenix Hills Museum of Natural History - The Museum where Cole and Tate's father Dr. Kirby works in, he works the paleontologist department on the bones of dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. * Wyrm Island - The headquarters of Wyrm, it is located in the Bermuda Triangle! * The Ice Cavern - The headquarters of the Cenozoics, and is located in the mountains of the Himalayas! * Edapho-Island - A tropical island located in the Pacific Ring of Fire. ** Volcanic Grotto - A large cavern that is the headquarters of the Cretaceous Brigade. It's on a waste land near a volcano on Edapho-Island, the raptors patrol every part of it beaches, canyons and lava tubes. Cretaceous Brigade use the islands * Tar-pit Penitentiary - The Prison for characters such as Cenozoic or even agents of Wyrm are sent! In season 3 Spintorn was sent there until his cousin Zucho broke him out. * Shanghai, China - The largest city of China where Yang, Yin & ther Guan Ninjas live. * Sydney, Australia - The largest city of Australia Megalan lives. * Albuquerque, New Mexico - The largest city of New Mexico where Gojira lives. * Atlantis - The legendary sunken city where Mega-Don lives and rules as king. * Las Vegas - * Yellowstone National Park - * Avalon - The legendary resting place of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and the home of a medieval culture. When Arthur was laid to rest there Merlin put a spell on it that allowed it and its people to move slowly through time and would appear only for a week ever fifty years. * Borneo - * Sauronia - * The Devonian Empire - A vast interstellar empire that spans 3 galaxies and rules over 10'000 ** Paleo-World (Mentioned) - The home planet of the Devonians, a savage race of vampiric beings who are known throughout the universe for their cruelty and warmongering ways. It is mentioned several times throughout the show but never seem. Episodes Season 1 # Back to the Jurassic part 1 - A large transport ship is sailing through the galaxy since the planet, Sauriona was destroyed during a brutal war now they heading earth as their new home in hiding from the humans. Meanwhile Cole and his girlfriend Naomi were walking to school when they bumped into Sam on the corner near the bus stop where he was in a rush to get to school on time, it is the final day before the long awaited summer holidays. # Back to the Jurassic part 2 - Dino Force is ambushed and surrounded by Raptors, and when befriends the kids, Cole, Naomi, Sam, Rebecca, Cooper, Jane, and Hale. # Back to the Jurassic part 3 - Spinotorn is revealed to be the one responsible for the Raptor's as they took Naomi, and that the syndicate called Wyrm has risen! # Back to the Jurassic part 4 - Agent Berkley aids the Dino's into stopping Wyrm, and the Raptors! in the end, the kids showed everyone Oligocene city and Mayor Metro welcomes the humans. # B.E.D.R.O.C.K - A supercomputer made by Apatomy goes out of control and is trying to replace everything with cybernetic imposers! # Cenozoic Attack - The Cenezoics make believe that they are heroes in the public and Apatomy likes them, but soon will learn that things aren't always as they seem! # Euryipterid - Dr, Euryipterid of E.O.C.E.N.E. mutates Cole, Hale, and Jane, including Jackson into Dino humanoids, the Dino's must find a cure before their humanity suffers the same fate as the children. # Gem Power - After a fight with the Dino's, Spinotorn finds an ancient tablet that find 12 powerful crystals and tells of an ancient prophecy. # Raptors in the House - School prom as started and the King and queen will achieve the award of achievement, and Cole and Naomi are selected for the awards! # Under the Sea - Lio-Blast wants to rule the surface world and claim it as his own! # Fossil Fools - The Dino's are tricked by the Cenozoic into unearthing a powerful amulet that causes the ice to expand across the poles of a new Ice age! # Framed - The Dino's are framed for a crime by an Embolotherium themed Supervillain, and revealed to be Cole's brother! # Dino Gladiators - The Dino's are competed in a challenge. # Fire from down Below - There is a fire destroying the island. # Lights, Camera, Roar - The Dino's are used in a movie. # Apatomy's Arrogance - Apatomy is tired of just being the only one who works around and accidentally reactivates B.E.D.R.O.C.K. # Killer Flowers - Carno finds a patch of poisonous flowers that causes palatalization! # Night of Nightmares - The Nocturnals are created and begin to ransack the City! # Wyrm Attacks - The Dino's and the teens head to Wyrm's headquarters to find out about a Mysterious Agent! # BodyGuards - Trike, Ankylos, and Apatomy are forced to bodyguard a spoiled brat who is targeted by Kongar! # Mutation - Cole, Hale and Jane are mutated into Dinosaur Humanoids, and the Dino Force must find a cure for them! # Evolution - Dino Force has to make sure the Evolution Ray has not fallen into the wrong hands! # Project Extinction pt. 1 - Dr. Eurypterid plans to use Wyrm, Cenozoic's, Cretaceous Brigade, and all the resources to take their ultimate revenge! # Project Extinction pt. 2 - Dr. Euryipterid is killed by the Cretaceous Brigade, and declares war on Wyrm! # Project Extinction pt. 3 - The Dino Force must stop the Cretaceous Brigade and Wyrm, before they destroy the City! # Project Extinction pt. 4 - After defeating Cretaceous Brigade and Wyrm, the Dino Force declares that Dino's, Dragons, and Humans become equals! Season 2 # Welcome to Atlantis - Lio-Blast returns, and creates a Base called Base "Atlantis"! # The Mezo-Master Rises - The Mezo-Master is freed from his imprisonment due to Kongar! # E.O.C.E.N.E. - E.O.C.E.N.C.E. strikes back! # Rob the Rich and Feed the Poor! - Apatomy is excited by Robin Hood, so then pose as a vigilante Robin Hood! # Making Money - The kids find a money card, and Apatomy finds out it's making real money, and worse Vovadok is after it! # Cenozoic Mind! - The group travels north to stop the Cenezoic's from ruining Russia! # Alien War-zone - Apatomy is kidnapped by Prof. Nanite, into doing alien experiments on the village of Transylvania. # Gold Mine - Ankylos is trapped by E.O.C.E.N.E. and B.E.D.R.O.C.K., and is forced to work under the forces of the Wyrm agents to survive a giant worm. # Girls, Girls, Girls - It's a girls night out, and Apatomy infiltrates, the club house, but saves them from an evil Warlock. # Into the Night - The Nocturnals attack and they are forcing the Dino's into a total lockdown. # Shameless Lateness - # Mountain Camp - # Cold Dusk - # Open House Fire - # Chilly Moon - # Ice Age Drama - # Vengeance of Lio-Blast - The Dino's meet a part man part shark named Mega-Don. # Eve of the Hour - # Enter Camelot - # Lost City of Atlantis - # El Dorado - # Secrets of Notre Dame - # Sentence of Banishment - # Cold Vengeance - # Dawn of the Conqueror from the Golden Ages pt. 1 - # Dawn of the Conqueror from the Golden Ages pt. 2 - Season 3 # Dawn of a New Age - # Bronto-There's Revenge - # Ice Age - # New Recruits - # Eye of the Storm - # Dance Magic Dance - # Night of the Nocturnal's - # Ancient Rituals - # Dragons Bane - # Stormy Knight - # Rise of the Conquer from the Golden Ages - # Princess Corytho - # Tales of the Tail - # Ways of Nature - # Prehistoric Meltdown - # Dinosaur Days - # Ice Age Meltdown - # Attack of Liopleurodon - # School Lockdown - # Hights - # Arctic Storm - # Ways of the Ninja - # Time is Running - # Sleepless Land - # Dawn of the Conqueror from the Silver Ages pt. 1 - # Dawn of the Conqueror from the Silver Ages pt. 2 - Season 4 # Basic training - # Dino's go Down Under - The Dino's go to Australia meets a part man part lizard named Megalan, however the Cenozoics track down Megalan and so the Dino's must help Megalan. # Las Vegas - The Dino's are going road trip Las Vegas. # Shark Saver - The Dino's & Mega-Don must save types of sharks. # Yellowstone - The Dino's are camping in Yellowstone N. Park on guys trip . # Every Day of The Naked Girls - Cole & the Dino's visit a strip club of girls in bras and underwear. # Worldwide Web - # Instincts - # Overworld - # Grand Event - # Turtles and Seals - # Dragons Emerge - # Common Cold - # Bringing of Courses - # Hell breaks Loose - # Enter the Carboniferous! - # Komodo Island - The Dino's and Megalan go to Inodisia. # Year of the Dragon - # Enter the Maze - # Andromeda - # Past, Present, and Future - # Before and After - # Crossroads in Ice! - # Dawn of a New Ice Age pt. 1 - # Dawn of a New Ice Age pt. 2 - # Dawn of a New Ice Age pt. 3 - Season 5 # Dino's Goes Wild West - The Dino's go to the wild west meet Saur-X. # Queen of the Snakes - The queen of snakes named Tera-Boa the Dino's are with Megalan to hunt her down for good. # Evil T-Rex's Revenge - # Everglades - The Dino's head to Florida see crocs & gators. # Dinosaur N.M - The guys on a trip again to Utah. # Leopard Save - # Raptor Ball - # Love Life - # Saber Rage - # A T-Rex Tale - # Dodo's Lies - # Balloon Fly - The Dino's meet Tyranno's old friend Gojia in New Mexico. # A New Girl Dinosaur - # Killer Instinct - The Dino's deal with an ancient predator who hunts only Ceratopsians. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Science Fiction Category:Romance Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Superheroes